


Ventanas y barrotes

by Tanisbarca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Prisoner of War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanisbarca/pseuds/Tanisbarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afuera, seguía resonando el eco de una guerra que había enquistado la cicatriz del odio para siempre. Pero Alemania ya no era capaz de salir y arreglarlo. Histórico y metafórico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ventanas y barrotes

El sueño se repetía.

Lo despertaban los cantos de los pájaros, se asomaba a la ventana abierta y veía los prados verdes, el bosque de coníferas y las azules montañas a lo lejos, fundiéndose con el horizonte. Sentía después que el cansancio se apoderaba de él y volvía a acostarse en la cama, quedando dormido al instante.

Despertaba con la algarabía de los transeúntes, abría la ventana y la ciudad se mostraba en plena efervescencia matutina. Niños hacia el colegio, adultos hacia el trabajo, viejos a ninguna parte y tráfico en todas las direcciones. Entonces volvía a sentirse con ganas de seguir durmiendo y se acostaba sin tardar en conseguirlo.

Poco después eran los gritos de las gaviotas los que lo despabilaban, se iba a la ventana y al abrirla entraba una brisa cargada de aromas marinos. Las casas salpicaban el monte y abajo en la playa los pescadores salían a su quehacer surcando con sus frágiles barcas el majestuoso mar. Al cabo del rato se sentía otra vez pesado y volvía a dormirse en su cama.

Lo despertaban los pasos del vigilante, se levantaba para abrir la ventana medio sonámbulo. Pero poco después se percataba de que su celda no tenía ventana. Se acostaba triste y cansado, intentaba dormirse, sin conseguirlo.

Pensando, que preferiría haber desaparecido en lugar de agonizar de esa cruel manera. Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Nadie podía hacer nada.

Afuera, seguía resonando el eco de una guerra que había enquistado la cicatriz del odio para siempre. Pero Alemania ya no era capaz de salir y arreglarlo.

No él solo.


End file.
